


Clair De Lune // Thomas Shelby

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: 1920, Alcohol, Attempted Rape, Bullying, Cheating, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, PTSD, Post WWI, Rape, Slow Updates, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Underage Drinking, Violence, damon bowman, esmeralda bowman - Freeform, labor issues, littlemiss-nightshade, loss of a child, miss nightshade, peaky blinders season 1, physical assault, theodore bowman, tvseriesimagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: It was always clear to the people of small heath that the Bowman's held as much authority as the Shelby's. You would never find one without the other, causing trouble left, right and center. That's, why it didn't, faze anyone when Tommy started to court Esmeralda. Eventually becoming one of the most fear power couples in Birmingham.





	1. Esmeralda Bowman

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. I'm still trying to figure out how this site works, so if something doesn't look right you can head over to my Tumblr (littlemiss-nightshade) or wattpad (miss_nightshade) where everything is originally posted. Xx

Esmeralda Evangeline Tiana Bowman was born at 12:01 am. November 5th, 1895 at the royal institution for critically ill children, England Birmingham; Two months premature. The youngest child of Lawrence and Raymond Bowman. in their ever-growing family of seven. Esmeralda’s mother had been rushed off to the hospital the previous day, after being horrifically attacked in retaliation to one of the peaky blinders many heists. regrettably, it wasn’t an uncommon thing for Lawrence and the boys to get caught up in their father’s business. However, they knew their fathers loves them dearly and does everything in his power to keep them safe, and they wouldn’t change it for the world.

Lamentable this assault had been more vicious and violent, leaving the heavily pregnant mother of three, soon to be five, fighting off her life in some abandoned back ally to the garrison. Her cry went unheard for what felt like hours, the water that came from between her legs soon turned to crimson blood. she just lay there unable to mover until Harry; the pub owners eldest son stumbled upon her in his drunken state. Lawrence felt as though, she had finally started to hallucinate due to the blood loss, gladly being proved wrong when she felt the warmth of his body as he picked her up, an almost scorching feeling compared to her frozen body. Harry managed to carry her out of the ally, past the garrison and all the way down to watery lane, a seemingly impossible task. To a young woman house, Miss Elizabeth Gray is more commonly known to the residence of Small Heath as Aunt Polly. It was common knowledge that the two of them were close had been since primary school. One never left the others side, thick as thieves the two of them where. So that meant if Polly wasn’t with Lawrence now, the only other place she would be is with her nephews. Harry had to kick at the bottom of the door a few times, due to his hands being preoccupied with the almost lifeless body or Mrs. Bowman. The door was eventually opened by a very tired looking seven-year-old Arthur. “A- au- Aunt Polly, Mum”. Fear evident in his voice as he shouted back into the kitchen, the two women quickly rushing to his side. Fearing that they were in danger of some sort. 

“It’s Mrs. Bowman”.

__**__**__**__

“Ma'am. I know it’s hard but you’re going to have to push”. Lawrence just lay there completely defeated. She had no hope left in her. Her body hurt from head to toe, well she assumed it did, she had lost feeling in her leg about two hours into the labor. “Or I’m afraid neither of them will make it”. A look of complete terror crossed her face, she had just been told the one thing no mother wants to hear. Some of the few words in the world that’ll make anyone crack.

“No. No, I need Raymond here”. Her eyes started to sting with tears. The nurse moved to try and wipe them away. In an effort to comfort the distressed woman as best she could. “I can do this without him”, the memory of losing her first and second born, flashing through her head. Jack had originally been one of three, a beautiful set of blond-haired triplets but due to complications with being pregnant so young, she sadly lost the children. That was the main reason why there was a five-year gap between her children, and even then, she still had some complications. “Not after last time”. She breathed out barely about a whisper. She violently shook her head as tears streamed down her face. The pain in her stomach and chest began hurting, even more, the wounds she had received earlier making everything worse. The salt from her tears causing the ones on her face to sting and burn.

“I’m afraid that we haven’t been able to contact him”, a young nurse observing into the corner closest to Aunt Polly said regretfully, her entire body trembling. It was clear that the young girl had never seen anything so horrific before in her short experience. Polly gave the girl a small smile as she nodded to excuse the nurse, she quickly ran into the next room, you could hear as she threw up. It truly was a horrific site. “It going to be okay, sweetheart”. An older nurse spoke up as she cleaned the deep wound on her arm. “you’ve done your job and kept them safe, now it’s our turn”. Her words somewhat help to calm her frantic state her breathing slowed as she looked up to the nurse.

Lawrence began to calm down. Letting the nurse treat her, her eyes closed her eyes and she tried to forget what was happening to her and move to a happy place. “Wait, so he’s still in London?” Polly nodded her head as she helped one of the nurse to clean up her face. “Where are the boys? Poll where are my boys?” She cried out as she tried to sit up. Forcing the nurses out of the way as she tried to get out of the hospital bed. The nurses around her began to panic and gently push back onto the bed with Polly help.

Polly ran her hand over Lawrence’s brown hair trying to sooth some of her pain and clam her. The scene before her had Polly breaking down in tears, her best friend was shattering like a porcelain doll and she couldn’t do anything to help her. “They are sat outside. Arthur and Jack are looking after the younger ones. Now you need to push”. It took everything in her to push, the action causing the injuries to her body to flare up angrily. Yet she did it again and again. Until she collapsed back onto the bed, the pain becoming too much.

“Yes, come on. One more ma'am”. She grabbed onto Polly’s arm in a death grip, she grit her teeth and put all her energy into the push. Her vision going black as she lost consciousness. But not before hearing her baby girl cry out for her.

__**__**__**__

“Jack, I need you to hold your baby sister whilst I help your, mother. Okay”. it clearly wasn’t a question as Polly was practically trying to shove the newborn into the boy’s arms. Her voice was filled with fear and panic, as she did a once over on the younger boys. Her own had blood from the tips for her pale fingers up to her elbows. She was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, she had forgotten to busy focusing on getting the boys a fresh set and simultaneously looking out of the ambulance. “Jack, I need you to do this”. A few moments of silence where share between the two of them. “Your mom needs you to do this. Please, Jack”. Polly was practically begging the boy before her, her eyes filled with more tears as the others trickled down her cheeks. Before adding another stain to the blood covered dress. “Jack, please sweetheart”. Her voice broke, as she let out a desperate cry. The boys had no idea how serious this was. Polly looked completely defeat, she had lost all hope. She truly believed that her best friend was going to die.

“But I’m only nine, what do I know about a baby”.

“Arthur will help you”. Jack looked down the corridor. The twins Theodore and Damon were sat on the floor with Tommy, rolling a red ball to each other. Laughing away obliviously. Whilst Arthur sat on the provided chairs with 10-month-old john in his arms. “He’s been helping with John as you can see. and he’s younger than you, so I’m sure you can do it”. Jack looked down at the floor, trying to think what was the right thing to do. Of course, he wanted to hold his little sister but what if something happened! mother and father would blame him, when they had Theo and Damon he wasn’t allowed to hold they unsupervised until the where nearly one. Fear was completely consuming his body, the responsibility felt too much for him. But his mother needed him, it was his responsibility to look after the family when his father wasn’t there and his mother really needed him to do this. And father would be so proud of him.

Jack was silent for a few more moments, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. “Uh, okay”. Polly gasped out a cry of relief, her breathing coming out uneven. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers before for reaching for his new sister. He looked down to see a pair of arms reaching up to try to reach out for some form of comfort. “what’s her name?”

“Esmeralda”. Once making sure that the newborn was safe in his arms, Polly ran back inside to help the midwife. The screams continued to echo in the empty hallway, as the boys sat there in silence. Honesty Jack was too scared to move or talk. The younger ones continued to play in the hallway with the small red ball. They were oblivious to what was happening around them. It was understandable given that he and Arthur were the only two out of the six of them that understood what was currently happening. Tommy and twin knew that she was having babies, but considering they were only four at the time, they had no idea what was happening beyond the doors.

Jack moved back over to the other to continue waiting, except now he had the newest addition to the family snuggling in his arms. “oi, Arthur shift it”, the slightly young lad moved over to the next chair over so his friend could sit down. His eyes instantly shifted to the baby girl in his arms, she was sound asleep, her cheeks red and puffy from all the screaming she had been doing.

“John was never that quiet. Dad said he practically came out screaming”. Aruthr laughed it an attempt to calm his friend down. Jack began to lighten up and laugh too, only to shut up when John began to cry. “Told Ya”. The altercation ended up catching the attention of the younger boys who were previously playing on the floor, in a world of their own. They all huddled around Jack, Tommy in the middle with Theo and Damon on each side with Arthur looking over his shoulder. The girl was mumbling and crying slightly, as she reached out for someone.

“who’s dat?” Damon spoke first, the boy was still struggling to pronounce simple words properly. He poked the baby with his finger cautiously, after raising it was okay the other two joined in. Damon played with her tiny feet, attempting to see if she was ticklish. Theodore was admiring her platinum hair. Whilst Tommy poked her nose, causing her to release a sound which could be described as laughter. Smiles mirrored on each of their faces. “She’s our new sister, isn’t she”?

“Yeah, Theo She is. Aww, look at that she’s got our grin”. Esmeralda started to cry feel overwhelmed with all the huge faces crowding. The screams of the small infant began of worry the small boys, as they continued to get louder. Jack eventually had to give her to Arthur and take John. He tried everything that worked with John, from rubbing her on the back to giving her little kisses on her nose. It was hopeless. Her screams wouldn’t subside. 

“Here let me take her son”. The voice startled all of them, they hadn’t noticed their fathers arrived probably too stress and preoccupied with trying to deal with the screaming baby. Arthur Sir took the baby from his son as the twins father walked down to his wife’s room. He took off his hat before knocking on the white door. Only to disappear into the room a second later. “Well done boys for looking after her”. He moved to sit down next to his eldest, in the short time she had been with him Esmeralda had fallen asleep on his chest. The boys returned to playing on the floor with the ball, whilst the other sat in silence waiting to hear the news.

About an hour or so later Polly came out of the room in tears looking utterly lost. “she lost the baby”, she cried out into her brother’s shoulder. He had been waiting outside the door after he got pins and needles in his legs for sitting down so long. She kept her voice quiet as she continued, “Lawrence is in no condition to look after a baby. So we’re going to take baby Bowman home”. Arthur nodded to his sister before she began walking down to the boys. “Right you lot who wants a sleepover”. The three younger ones jumped up instantly, suddenly hyper with the news of a sleepover. Running after Arthur sir, who was waiting at the door for them. Arthur slowly walking behind them with John curled up in his arms.

“The other baby died. Didn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so Jack. Come on Let’s get you home”. Jack handed Esmeralda back over to Polly before running down the hallway to catch up with the others. She smiled sweetly down at the small child in her arms.

“Hello, Esmeralda. I’m your Aunt Polly”.


	2. Runaway

The air in the house was tense, the only sound was the heavy breathing of Mrs. Shelby. "No child of mine is going to act that way in my house, my home". She placed her now cold cup of tea onto the kitchen table, "You can act however you want at school but as soon as you step through the door, you are to be one your best behavior". The anxiety in johns stomach continued to bubble, the sicky feeling getting worse. "I also expect you to listen to every word I tell you... without question". the young woman shifted in her seat and leaned forward to be eye level with her son, "So, you better buck your ideas up John, before I decided to send you away to that boarding school your father suggested". It wasn't an uncommon thing for the Shelby boys to argue with there mother. in all honesty, it was a daily occurrence. At least one of them would find something to complain about, always seeming unsatisfied with something. With Arthur, it was usually to do with him not having the responsibility her believed he deserved at 13. It was usually the same thing when it came to Tommy, mainly it was about him not having the same responsibility as Arthur did at that age, sometimes the fact that his father hadn't introduced him to the business yet, whereas when Arthur was his age he had already been going to the betting shop for three years. But with John, it was a new thing every time, from the food his mother made, to go to church every Sunday with Aunt Polly. But his favorite thing to complain about was the equality and fairness within the family. Currently, he was angry with the fact that his brothers were allowed to stay out late when he had to be in bed and asleep by six.

"so as I have said before. as long as you live under my roof and are a part of this family you will do as I tell you to". The boy mumbled something under his breath before scoffing at his mother, his eyes focused on the teapot in the middle of the table. "Do I make myself clear? John?" The young boy slouched back into his chair, a look of pure boredom and irritation on his pale chubby face.

"Yeah, whatever woman". He didn't mean to come off cold to his mother, or for his comment to sound so horrible as he did, he just wasnt really in the mood to have this conversation. he had had enough of his mothers lecturing, all he asked was if he could stay out a little longer and stay up later just like his brothers where doing. and now he was sat here with his mother and Aunt as she bit his ear off going on and on about how a six your old couldn't go out past dinner time. Which, in all honesty, is a reasonable rule.

"John", Aunt Polly gasped out in anger and shock. "Don't. You. Ever. Speak to your mother in that way again. unless you want a smack round the back of your head. So, you will treat your mother with respect, you wouldn't dare speak to your father or me in that way, so you won't speak to her in that way. So watch your tongue boy". It was amazing the way aunt Polly always knows when to step in or appear at the right time. The perfect solution to resolve almost everything or to put the younger ones back into there places, usually John or Tommy. But on occasion, she would tell Esmeralda off for letting the boys do something so stupid.

"Yeah well, maybe I dont want to be apart of this stupid family". John jumped up from the kitchen chair, resulting in the chair falling back onto the floor. "you know what, I'm going to Esmeralda's house maybe her parents will be more understanding". He slammed his hands onto the kitchen table spilling some of the cold tea out of the mugs in the process.

"Maybe they can deal with your sour attitude".

"Fine". He slammed the door shut on the way out of the kitchen, an eerie silence covered the room, until Johns footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. John had his bags packed and out the door, in under five minutes. If only he'd get ready this fast on a school morning. His journey wasn't long due to the many years of sneaking off to Esmeraldas as fast as he could, eventually learning the fastest root there and back. He takes this exact path at least once a month, vowing to his mother and aunt that he'd never return again. Something John would forget about as he'd come crashing through the front door and three in the morning, waking the entire household as he sprinted to his mother's room and crawled under the covers, apologizing continuously until morning.

However this time John was actually upset with the situation at home, he was tired of the way he was treated. Like a child. he felt as though no one ever listens to him, that he was just there in the background. There wasnt really much of a gap between him and Ada, so the new baby adoration quickly switched to her, as she popped out a year later.

 

__* __*__ *__

 

"Oh, I wonder who that could be knocking at the door at this hour". Lawernce mused as she started to braid her daughter's blonde hair, hoping to achieve a beautiful wave when it comes out in the morning. "Hmm, I'm going to assume its one of the Shelby's. And considering Johns the only one with enough manner to knock, I'd say you're going to have a sleepover tonight, baby". Esmeraldas beamed up at her mother, excitement gleaming in her golden eyes.

"Mama, could we possibly sleep downstairs tonight? I promise well behave".

"How about someone actually lets the poor boy in before you start to talk about where you two are going to sleep".Lawrence quickly and sloppily placed a pin into her hair, to keep it from falling out. She gave a light tap on her shoulder signaling that it was okay for her to stand up and go and answer the door for her friend. Esmeralda jumped up from her spot on the floor, in between her mother's legs. Her light baby pink bouffant dress fluffed up as she brushed out her white pinafore before she skipped off over to the front door. Sadly with her height, she barely reached the door handle. As she rose up onto her tiptoes, her frilly white socks slipped on the cold stone of the doorway. When she fell to the floor, her hairpin sadly fell out, the freshly made braid returning to her naturally curly hair.

"Here let me help you, Bow". The small child hadn't even noticed her father approach her as she searched the floor for her hairpin. 

"Thank you, Daddy". She mumbled as she crawled further down the hall, still searching for the thin copper hairpin.

"Hello, Mr. Bowman. Uh, what's Esmeralda doing on the floor? Please tell me she isn't' pretending to be a cat again?" Raymond's laughter echoed throughout the entrance hall and living room. Esmeralda's head shot up to give her father, what was starting to be known as their family glare, all of them seemed to pull the same grumpy look on their faces, the look slowly becoming an inside joke between friends. His laughter died down almost instantly as his daughters' eyes hardened on him. Raymond's hand that was originally resting on door frame moved to Johns' shoulders as he guided the boy into the living room.

"No, just looking for her hairpin. It fell out as she attempted to open the door. You know how short and clumsy she is". Mr. Bowman moved to go and sit back in his old tattered armchair, hiding, in what appeared to be the darkest corner of the living room. "Now boy, have you had dinner?" He questioned as he reached for the daily paper.

"I had a late lunch, it was about 4:30 maybe 5. Forgot to take it to school, aunt Polly made me eat it so nothing would go to waste. But I am a little hungry now that I think about it". He proclaimed as he moved to go and hug his best friend's mother. " How ya' been miss Bowman, Aunt Poll said she gunna' come 'ere, tomorrow' or the next day. Bring you some of that tea ya' like". Just as he finished talking Esmeralda came running into the room, her once neatly braided, untangled hair now hung over her face looking like she'd gone through a hedge backward. "Found it", the same goofy grin as earlier, crossed her freckled face. The same goofy grin John sees every time he knocks on the girl's door. "So, mum can we sleep downstairs?"

"I don't know, you too." Lawrence glanced over at her husband, who in return shook his head and chuckled. His way of telling her 'you're on your own, love'.

"Please~. We promise we'll behave", the two said in complete synchronization. It was as though the two of them had rehearsed it or something. It was a rather creepy thing the two of them did and in all honesty, it was by complete accident. The two of them were just so perfectly matched.

"I guess that'll be okay".

 

__*__*__*__

 

"Psst, John. You awake?" Her soft voice called out into the dark. Everything was silent except for the occasional scrape of a tree branch against the living room window. The fire had died down, almost completely gone in fact. Her light brown teddy bear held close to her chest as she played with the toys Lila bow. Her anxious fingers twirled the tassels of delicate silk.

"Yeah, Bow. what is it?' Her soft sniffles and cries caused John shoot up into a sitting position. His hands came out to pull her towards him. "You okay? Did you have another nightmare or something?" Her cries got slightly louder at the mention of the nightmares.

"No, I uh, I can't sleep," Esmeralda mumbled as she clung to her teddy bear tighter, her head resting on Johns' shoulder. Her lie clear as day and both of them knew it. "Could we possibly, maybe, umm, talk?" she lifted her head up to look him in the eyes before continuing to talk. "But if you don't want to I don't mind". Her hand nervously going to reach for Johns, in a way of making herself realize that it was all, in fact, a dream. Her heartbeat coming down slowly.

Esmeralda moved away from him, in order to give him some extra space as he woke up. The two of them clearly exhausted. "Yeah, go on then". John groggily agreed as he shifted on the makeshift bed. A rather large yawn escaped his mouth as he ran a hand over his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. His own teddy discarded onto the floor by their empty cups of hot chocolate. A teddy which he would deny all knowledge of if his brother where to find out. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know". Her voice was barely above a whisper as she called out. Her shy persona that usually comes out when she's in public began the make a show, something that rarely happens when she's with John. The nightmare must have been bad. "Uh, umm". She hid her face in the neck of the teddy, as she stuttered over her words. "Oh, why did you run away this time?"

"it's just they don't listen to me. It so, so unfair. They didn't treat Tommy and Arthur the way that they treat me, now did they". John companied as Esmeralda jumped off the sofa, transitioned to bed. Her small feet carried her to the fire where she started to light a candle, using the dying flames. John continued to complain in the background completely oblivious to the fact that Esmeralda was no longer on the bed. She returned back to the bed just to hear the end of Johns rant. "I swear I could actually run away and I count they wouldn't notice".

"So, why don't you", she chirped in as she took her spot by his feet. Placing the candle by her side on the table top. Waving her hand out to john, indicating that she wants him to pass her the unlit candle next to him.

"I would if someone came with me. You know".

"Will you come with me", Esmeralda looked down into her lap, picking at her nails, unsure of how to respond. "Come on it'll be fun". The look that shared was all John needed to see before he went towards his suitcase to grab a thick jacket.

"Can we go to my grandma's house. It's only a few towns over". Esmeralda spoke as she grabbed the dress she wore earlier that day, moving to the corner to change into it.

"Yeah, that's good".

 

__*__*__*__

 

"John". The boy continued to look around frantically, tears streaming down his face creating lines in the grime that covers his cheeks. He stood there alone in the empty field, clothes torn, hair looking like some animal's nest. "John", he could barely focus on anything. "John", two rough hands grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to look into the man's eyes.

"M-mm-Mr. Bowman?"

"yes, yes John. It's me". The young boy's eyes looked over the man's shoulder to see, his brothers along with Esmeralda's brother too. His father is the distance stood between two cars. "I need you to focus, do you know where Esmeralda is".

John burst out crying again in complete tears, "I lost her, in the field behind Mr. Avery's Estate".


	3. Lost

"Hello, sweetheart", She stood there in silence her eyes scanning from left to right trying to see if the woman was actually speaking to her. she was clutching her teddy and holding herself in a manner that suggested she just wanted to disappear into nothing or to magically awaken as if this had been nothing but a dream. "what's your name?" she shook her head as more tears fell down. her nose and the rest of her face was a puffy angry red. Her exquisite golden eyes now bloodshot and raw. She wasn't focused, her eyes studying the empty field, nothing catching her curiosity, her eyes weren't locking onto anything, just drifting over the scenery in a daze. "I'm Mrs. Clark". Esmeralda shifted on her feet from right to left and then back again a few seconds later, she wanted to run and get away from this woman, every nerve in her body told her to just find somewhere to hide. Yet, she stayed still. She, for some reason, found comfort in this woman's gaze. The warm smile on her face, the light smell of lavender. everything about her was soothing and inviting. "Why don't you come with me". She almost jumped forward into Mrs. Clark's arms, Esmeralda wailed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at the Beige tunic the elder woman wore. She held her in silence, rocking Esmeralda slowly, just like her mother does, as her tears soaked her chest. She nodded her head against the Woman trying to comfort her, "Okay Then sweetie let's get you home".

 

__*__*__*__

 

"Right, John". His mother whispered to him as she rubbed circles on his back, in an attempt to calm her son. Her soft voice linking him back to reality. Despite their argument less than twenty-four hours prior, she still attempted to protect her child, in any way she could. "Now that you've calmed down, can you tell us what happened".

"Everything?" Johns eyes immediately flashed up to meet Raymond's, the panic and pain in his tired eyes. The tea his mother had given him now cold, not a single sip was taken from the cup. His posture slacking, shaking even as he rocketed himself back and forth. His brothers had long since left the room, his mother and Aunt both agreeing that the boy's presence was adding extra pressure and stress to the young boy.

"Everything". Mr. Bowman rubbed his sweaty hands on his suit dark pants, before continuing. His voiced ragged and broken, his currently missing child, his only daughter, sending him into a frenzy. "From the moment you left the house, until when we found you in the cornfield". The man became slightly irritated and grabbed John by the shoulders in an attempt to focus him. As the distant look in his eyes faded he knew he could continue again. "Okay?"

"Okay". Johns' voice shook with clear anxiety, his hands shaking as he moved to put them on to his knees in an attempt to not only hide but stop the anxious movement. Unfortunately, the moment didn't go unnoticed by his mother and aunt, the two shared a concerned look for a brief second before returning their views back to John. "We were planning on going to grandma tulips house". Although the movement of his shaking hand had stopped, his knee slowly began to bounce and then the chair began to move too. His movement making an obnoxiously loud noise as he continued to fidget more. "Esmeralda said she lived nearby so". His voice cracked as he started to cry again, "We decided to go there after we left the town we went over the wall by St, Augustin church". He was becoming more and more hysteric as it went on, "It was okay, it wasn't too dark but then the moon when behind some clouds and when it came back out she was gone I couldn't find her anywhere, I tried calling for her but, but. I... I don't know where she went, she's gone". He was slowly degrading into a full-blown panic attack, his hands started to shack again as he leaned over to grab his mother, attempting to find comfort in her arms.

"I think that's enough Raymond, she's somewhere in the fields behind the old church so well find her, we've got boys all over that area. She'll be home before you know it". Her motherly instincts to protect her child kicking in and she stood up for him.

"Yes. Sorry, you're right".

 

__*__*__*__

 

"will you please call my mommy. She'll be really worried where I am". Esmeralda asked in her politest tone as she placed her teacup back onto the fine white lace of the kitchen table. Her plate empty and almost spotless except for the light stains of her beans on toast. The poor girl was starving when she had returned to the small cottage with Mrs. Clark, she had opted to skip half of her dinner the previous night due to a stomach ache.

"There's no need to worry about that sweetie. I'm your mommy, now".

"I... ugh, no... I...". her voice suddenly gaining confidence as she shouted at her kidnappers. She jumped down from the high chair, as she attempted to stand her ground. Making herself look more intimidating just like her brothers taught her. And to sweeten the deal she was told to throw in the fact that her father was a blinder. "My daddy's a peaky blinder you can't touch me".

Mr. Clark made himself know in the room as she cleared his through and put the daily paper down, the same one her father read, every day like clockwork. "you need to learn some manners girl. Before that trap of yours gets you into trouble, now apologize to your mother". His voice demanded authority and he spoke to Esmeralda, the room went quiet for a second the only noise was the heavy breathing of Mr. Clark.

Esmeralda's confidence suddenly clapped back and before she knew it she was shouting to the man in front of her. "Sshh...sh.she...she's not my mother. SHE NOT MY MOTHER".

Mr. Clark slapped Esmeralda across the face as he screamed at the small girl, "You will learn some respect, Rosemary". The older man grabbed her arm as he dragged her upstairs, her feet catching on every step of the dark oak staircase, nails chipped and bleeding as she tried to grab on to anything she could reach out for. But it would slowly slip out of her reach whenever he tugged hard enough. Her bare feet rubbing harshly against the rough carpet, burns started to form on the base and sides of her pale feet. Before she knew it, she was trapped in a room decorated for a child, with light pink walls, a white bunny on the wooden bed that lay hidden in a dark corner. The obnoxiously loud sound of the door locking made her jump out of her skin. A picture sat untouched on a dressing table underneath a window, a picture of a young girl, a young girl almost identical to Esmeralda. "Rosemary Clark", She lightly traced her fingers over the gold rimming of the photo case. The delicate golden rose almost soft under her fingers. "Oh, No. She's the girl who drowned last year". A soft breeze drifted through the room, a window was open. There was a way out. The adrenaline kicked in as she quickly but quietly moved towards the window, it was open high in the top corner of the attic room, a small circular window at least six feet up the wall. Her golden eyes scanned the room in a panicked frenzy, a light brown suitcase lay half under the bed. "I guess that could work". As carefully as she could Esmeralda picked up the suitcase and laded it against the wall, she dragged the chair out from under the desk and attempted to climb up. Her foot slipped as she moved to take a step onto the wooden desk but quickly managed to catch herself, before gently stepping onto the delicate wooden suitcase. She could feel It giving out for beneath her, as fast as she could Esmeralda jumped, grabbing onto the window ledge. She froze as she hung for the window, she could hear heavy footfall storming their way up the stairs, Esmeralda pulled herself up and through the window.

Going against every nerve in her body Esmeralda jumped down for the tiny window into an equally small haystack, as she landed a horrifying sound resonated from her foot, more precisely her ankle. With the adrenaline still flowing through her veins, she started off into the cornfields running as fast as her short legs could carry her. She wasn't looking where she was going, the only thought in her head was run. She'd given into the instincts from earlier when she had first met the seemingly kind woman. The pain from her foot had numbed, possible due to the added pressure from each step she took. Esmeralda reached the end of the cornfield faster than she thought she would, she recognized a tall bell tower almost hidden behind trees in the distance, she knew the area one more field and she'd be on the main road that leads right back into small heath. She was almost home, almost safe. The degrading sound of a car engine caught her attending, snapping her back to reality. That one word echoed in her head again. Move. She ran with everything she had, ignoring the now obvious pain in her feet, the corn as it hit her in the fact and sadly the sound of Mr. Clark close behind her. "Sir". She screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried again her voice cracking as she did so. "Sir". The man turned to look into the cornfield, he had heard her.

"Little lady. are you, okay?" She skidded to a stop just on the edge of the field, her feet to bruised and battered for her to step onto the hard stones of the road. Her breathing coming in hot pants, "Little One?"

"Please", her voice was now hoarse barely audible. "Hel-".

"Ah, thank you, young man. For stopping my daughter". Mr. Clark was now at her side, one hand on her shoulder the other stroking her hair, to anyone who saw it looked like a father trying in comfort his child, but if you looked closer you'd see the threatening grasp on her shoulder, an attempt to keep her under control.

"Is everything alright, Sir". The unknown man stepped down from his vehicle to come face to face with Mr. Clark. His stared him hard in the eye waiting for his response, he was trying to read him, so he could see if the man was lying. Something just didn't feel right. "Yes, of course". The hand on her shoulder moved slightly towards her neck before his grasp tightened.

"Are you sure, Sir? She seems a bit distressed". Mr. Clark moved his suit jacket to the side a little to revile his revolver hiding in the waistband of his trousers. The air stilled around them the two maintaining eye contact as they tried to stare each other down. "Well, Okay then. Have a good day Sir". He stepped back his arms slightly raised, "Little Lady". He tipped his peaky cap down to the girl, as a goodbye and a way of sending a message. The light from the sun reflated on the small razorblade hidden in the seam on the cap. He ruffled her hair before getting back into his car and continuing down the road.

"You little, Bitch".

 

__*__*__*__

 

The roomed stilled and went silent as one of the younger lads ran in almost out of breath, "Mr. Shelby. Mr. Bowman. Their's someone at the door for you".

"Can't you see we're having a family meeting tell 'em to come back later". His thick accent mispronouncing some of the words and he slammed the tumbler full of whiskey down onto the table.

"It's regarding Esmeralda". The three women in the room shared a look before Lawrence began to cry her eyes out. The twins attempted to comfort their mother, as John hid in the corner handing his head in shame. "Freddie's father found her, however, he was unarmed and the man was threatening her with his gun".

"The man? who's got her".

"Sad to say it's the Clarks family, Sir. Mr. Thorne said he referred to her as Rosemary, their dead daughter".


	4. Found

The world was still coated in a silent calm, almost the entirety of the city still asleep in their warm beds as a select few marched out the infamous house on Watery Lane. After the relieving but also devastating news the boys had received last night about Esmeralda whereabouts, the two family and select few had gone over numerous plans to retrieve the young girl, leading to their final idea to just storm in there and take the child back. It was painstakingly obvious that one on the men had devised this plan, but it was the one they were going with after all it was the men who would be doing all the 'work' as they put it. The sun was still resolute in its pointless battle to stay below the horizon as two cars drove out of the bleak city. The world was painted in black and white due to the lack of light it was somewhat similar to watching a movie play in the pictures, Raymond and Arthur. Sir had insisted that it would be best if the boy came along to in a lift experience kind of way, so they could learn to protect the family if something were to ever happen to them. Before John could even register what was happening they were outside the front door of the Clarks house, he'd been in a daze since he lost Esmeralda. "Good Day, Mr. Clark".

Mr. Clark stood awkwardly at the door as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the rough unshaven salt, and pepper of his beard indicating that the man had only just woken from his slumber. "Yes, Thank you". An uncomfortable silence settled between the men as Mr. Bowman stared down Mr. Clark, there was a certain amount of crazy hidden behind him pupils, that dark circles under his eyes a clear indicator that sleep hadn't come to him that night. He cleared his throat before questioning the men's presence. "Why, why are you here?" The middle-aged man moved to stand more upright as if to assert his own masculinity into the situation. His cheat broadened as he met Raymond's hard glare, challenging it in a hopeless way.

"Right of course". Raymond removed the top-hat from his head, giving a slight nod to the older man as he did so. He shifted so that his weight was now resting on the dark oak cane in his right hand, as he unceremoniously lent to one side, revealing the man Mr. Clark had met the day before when Esmeralda had fled the house. "One of my men informed me that you've found my daughter".

Something seemed to shift in Mr. Clark as he stood taller, his palms started to sweat as he shuffled uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. It was clear he was hiding something, his guilt evident. "I'm Sure he's confused. We have no children here". The slight stutter in his wavering voice another hint thrown unknowingly at the two dangerous men, and their companions, on his doorstep "Only my child...". He pulled out a small pencil drawing from his pocket, as he showed the men before him his ten-year-old child. The resemblance was uncanny, it was as though someone had imagined Esmeralda four years older, Longer hair, the same cute button nose and those gorgeous cheekbones. A single word in beautiful back writing, 'Rosemary', lay at the bottom of the oval drawing. The image was covered in fold lines, from repeatedly being opened and refolded, the small drawing seemed like a priceless item to the man and possibly his wife.

"Really? I was under the impression that your daughter had passed. Must have been misinformed then". An eerie moment of silence passed between the men, "Well... We'll be off them. Good Day, Mr. Clark". He again nodded to the man before looking past him to his wife hidden in the dark corridor of the house. "Mrs. Clark". Mr. Clark's head whipped around so fast, you'd of thought he had given himself whiplash.

"Father. That's Esmeralda Teddy Bear", Theodore was pointing to a light brown bear sat of the small wooden table in the main walkway of the house. Next to it lay her handmade ivory bonnet with the matching lilac ribbon. Arthur took a step into the house completely pushing past Mr. Clark leaving him to stumble back onto the staircase as the others followed suit. He ignored the Mrs. Clarks protests as he reached for the small hat. The simple initials E.B lay inside embodied out of the finest cotton the textiles shop, on the corner of Watery Lane, had to offer.

"Yes, it is hers". Arthur rolled the delicate fabric in his hands before passing it along to Raymond. "Jack. Arthur. Help Mr. Thorne hold Mr. Clark down". Arthur Sir, quietly ordered the boys as Raymond wandered further into the house, throwing Mrs. Clark down as she tried to block the kitchen and living room door. "Tommy, Theo, and Damon. Go check upstairs. John come with me".

The younger ones ran upstairs, their footfalls increasingly louder, most likely due to how old the house was. The first room they decided to search was a small bathroom, first door on the right as you came up the small staircase. The room was quickly searched, a small glance into the tub and they were done moving on to the master bedroom. Tommy decided to leave the twins to search the room as he moved on down the thin hallway. He nearly missed the small doorway hidden under the staircase to the attic, a small wooden door painted white camouflaged its self into the wallpaper, except for a beautiful wooden sign saying, 'Rosemary's room'. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal the tiny girl lying on the flower printed bed covers. "Found her". It didn't take long for the twins to come barging into the room, shortly followed by the two adults and John. "She's asleep. Of course, she is". Raymond slowly moved to the side of the bed, kneeling down to stroke the hair from her face, her eyes fluttered open at the contact.

Her father picked her up instantaneously, holding her to his chest like his life depended on it, her soft sleepy voice like music to his ears. A sound he never thought he'd hear again. "Hey, Daddy". She pouted as she looked at the small boy over her father's shoulder, "John lost me". An adorable giggle left her lips as she looked at the embarrassed expression on her best friends' fact. Before tucking her head back into her fathers' neck, sleep still trying to consume her.

"I know he did". He replied almost silently as he breathed in her sent, the smell of vanilla almost instantly calming him. He could finally breathe, the adrenalin slowly leaving him.

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure".

"Don't forget Teddy".

"I won't".


End file.
